The One Year
by Nebula-Knight
Summary: In the shadows on the Sailor moon Universe lies a dark secret. (This is part of RP Forum. If you are reading this and not part of it, it is not meant to be take serious in any form of the sailor moon Universe, with the exception being the RP. If you are reading it just to read it for the heck of it, then enjoy. (Contains only OC's)) (Details here
1. Prologue

The One Year

Where it began

1945 The end of World War 2. Ever since the end of the last world war the governments across the world got the psychotic idea to try to create super soldiers. Experiments where started by an independent group only called Teron Corporation. On the outside Teron did medical research to help pull in extra funds for their insane and dark experiments. Teron Corporation would create super soldiers to sell them as such to the highest bidder. This literally made all of their soldier's products of theirs. Every single created soldier was branded with an irremovable bar code tattoo on the back of their left shoulder. Each bar code as a number on it as any standard bar code would, the number is what Teron Corporation called their experiments by.

Prologue-Part 1

Justin Yuy was just 6 when his parents died in a car crash. Because of this he became orphaned. For 1 year he stayed at the orphanage until he was adopted, but he was not adopted by a normal family, he was adopted by The Teron Corporation for their experiments. This went on for 10 years before he finally decided that he wasn't going to be sold as a weapon for some war in a shit hole of a country fighting a damned civil war, this is what happened to the others, they were bought by some third world country government that was having rebellion issues and bought super soldiers to take down the rebels. To everyone else all the experiments lost their humanity and where just tools for war. Justin wouldn't be a part of this.

Prologue-Part 2

"So you intend to escape?" The doctor asked. He looked at Justin who was sitting on the bed that was in Justin's containment chamber.

"Yeah, I won't be sold to some piece of shit third world country just so I can fight their damned war that they should solve them-fucking-self." Justin Yuy said "You are the only who has treated us as human Doctor Delrez."

"I know Justin. If you really wish to escape I will help you." Delrez said. "The best chance will be during a transfer, you will need this." He handed a small palm sized square card. "It will disrupt the energy bindings they use, letting you free your hands and let you fight your way out. After that you are on your own to fight for your escape." Delrez finished saying

"Why are you helping me?" Justin asked.

"My fate is sealed. I will die here no matter what. Also I have come to despise what Teron is doing to everyone here. When I started it was just nerve enhancements, we didn't do anything like what they are now doing. If I can do anything to bring down Teron I will do it" Delrez said as he looked at the wall.

"I see, and by helping me escape I will be able to bring them down over time." Justin said with a grin his now red eyes glowing slightly. "I like it."

"You have three days before the transfer, until then just relax and wait." Delrez said as he swiped his security card and opened the door and left the room.

"Three days huh" Justin said as he laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 1 : Escape

Chapter 1: Escape

"Target confirmed! He is heading through sector B-3." A guard shouted.

"Open fire!" A commanding guard order.

Justin Yuy sprinted for cover as several Teron Guards began to fire on with him M4A1's from a catwalk above. He was breathing heavily but he knew that it wasn't far to the escape. Justin soon heard footsteps coming down the stairs of the catwalk and carefully he watched the corner, waiting.

"DON'T MO-ARGH!" A guard was about to say something when Justin dug a two claws into the guards throat and ripped them out causing blood to spay all over and nearly severing the guards head off. The guard's now lifeless body dropped to the ground, Justin reached down to the gun. "You won't need this will you?" he said as he picked up the gun and a clip. Justin quickly loaded the clip into the gun and began unload the full clip into another guard, who was attempting to flank him, the guards bullet riddled body fell to the ground and progressed to bleed out. Two more began to move on Justin.

Justin quickly morphed right arm as he tossed the gun to the ground and then formed the shell arm, a shield in many ways but a weapons in more, he then rushed the guards keeping his shell arm up. The two guards fired upon Justin but their shots hit the Shell arm like they were hitting a solid block of steel. Once Justin reached the guards the smashed the one on the right into the wall, the sound of breaking bones could be heard as the guard was smashed by Justin's arm. Justin then drove he left arm into the other guards stomach, twisting it then ripping it out to the side. The guard screamed in pain and he fell to the ground bleeding massively, if he wasn't dead then he would die shortly of blood loss.

Justin finally made it to the stair well and rushed down to the maintenance tunnels. He could hear several guards chasing close behind him. He made his way through the maze like tunnels and as he heard guards bicker about being lost. Finally he made it to the service elevator and took it up and out into a back alley. As the elevator made its way to the top sunlight from the outside shined in and blurred his vision. The elevator made it to the top and Justin stepped off.

"Finally, I am free. It has been so long since I have seen sunlight." Justin smiled as he looked up at the sky. "Better get the hell out of here before more guards come." Justin knew he would stick on in the white suit the Teron Corporation had their experiments wear. Lucky for him Delrez was able to keep his end and hid a duffle pack behind a large dumpster where he found a new outfit. It included a Red shirt, blue jeans, brown work boots, a black leather jack, and the other basics. Justin quickly changed into it and tossed the old outfit into the duffle bag and threw it into the trash.

Justin quickly made his way into a crowd of people as several Teron guards made their way into the alley and searched for him. To no avail of their own, they couldn't find him. Justin smirked as he kept low and hid in the crowd of people. Justin was finally free and it was time to plan the destruction of Teron Corporation.


End file.
